


Comics and Comrades

by Pinkfrostdiamond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Russian Mafia, Service Dogs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfrostdiamond/pseuds/Pinkfrostdiamond
Summary: STUCKY:A fic about an omega comic book artist with an amazing service dog and an alpha who is head of the Russian Mafia learning to work through their past. Will love win? (Yes because these boys need a happy ending)





	1. America's Greatest Ass

**Author's Note:**

> most of the chapters will be rather short but i will post frequently.

Steven Grant Rogers has always had terrible taste in people or rather terrible people gravitate towards him because of his open and giving nature. Growing up he and his best friend Bucky had been inseparable. Right after his first heat though the alpha and his family had disappeared without a good bye. Steve had almost died six times in the next 3 years because his health was so terrible. He had been sick plenty of times but being sick had always not felt so bad when he had Bucky by his side. He hit a major growth spurt at 18 and rarely got sick anymore.

He went to college for art in upstate New York. When he developed severe PTSD from an extremely abusive relationship, he needed somewhere to channel all of his artistic energy and was lucky enough the comic became popular. He was lucky enough to immediately land a contract with Stark industries. Stark industries did everything from comics to weapons. The CEO, Tony, liked Steve and gave him his own series. He started officially publishing his comic book series called Captain America and The Winter Soldier. He admittedly based the Winter Soldier after what he imagined Bucky would look like.

Tony was an amazing boss. After Steve had a PTSD attack where Steve flipped Wade when the poor alpha put his hand on Steve's shoulder without warning, Tony had asked him about his PTSD. Without asking for anything in return Tony paid the full 20,000 dollars for him to get a psychiatric service dog. The parti poodle was just above knee height with a black and white coat. At Tony's request they had named the dog Sebastian after the Winter Soldiers character.

For all intents and purposes, Steve was happy. He still had to deal with having PTSD, but Sebastian made it easier and he was grateful for the life that he had. He was just about to turn 25 when one of the only two things that could mess up the careful stability he had manufactured for himself, showed up.

 

******************

 

The 20th issue of Captain America and the Winter Soldier had just been published and Natasha had insisted they celebrate. Natasha had met Steve on one of the worst days of his life.

Steve had just been molested for the second time in his life and the only reason he hadn't been raped was because Sebastian had (very unlike his training), bitten the alphas dick and then led Steve straight to Natasha. Natasha was a stranger at that point but she didn't ask any intrusive questions. She simply said "Hey... You look like you need a drink." She had been terrifying and kind and the best friend he had always hoped for. Clint, her mate was also one of his best friends. His witty banter and infectious idiocy made Steve smile even when we didn't want to.

Steve walked into the bar at 9 pm to find Natasha and Clint with have drunk bottles of beer.

"America's greatest ass is finally here!!!" Clint cheered, raising his glass.

Steve chuckles. "I can't tell if your insulting my personality or complementing my ass." He smiles and looks down at Sebastian who like always checks in with him every minute or so. "Seb, Under." Sebastian obediently laydown under the table by his feet.

Clint shakes his head. "It was a complement of course!" Nat rolls her eyes but is smiling fondly.

"Clint is swear you are the strangest Alpha I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Steve loves the 70% deaf Alpha, who has an unnatural obsession with feeding pizza to dogs.

"What? You have a fantastic ass!" Steve looks at Natasha like her mate has lost his mind.

"It's a nice ass Steve." Steve gapes. "It's what we in the business call a bubble butt." Steve is blushing bright red.

"And just what business would that be?" Steve jokes. He knew Natasha did some shady things but had never felt the need to know. As long as she was safe that's all that mattered.

"Ya know, the business." She shrugs and takes a sip of beer. 

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Steve shakes his head and laughs as Clint says enthusiastically,

"We can fix that! Bar keep, your finest shots of vodka please!" Steve can't help but compare Clint to a kid on Christmas.

"This means Captain Rogers is coming to play right?" Natasha asks with an eyebrow raised as she finishes her beer. 9 shots are brought over. Steve looks at them and can almost feel tomorrow's hangover.

"You are so lucky I love you guys." He takes the first shot. Natasha and Clint follow suit. "Gah!" He exclaims making a face and shaking his head. "His tastes like bleach!"

Natasha tilts her head. "How do you know what bleach tastes like?"

Steve doesn't enjoy remembering his childhood. "Something's are better left in the past where you beat them to death with a shovel." Nat gives him a rare smile.

"Cheers to that." Nat downs her second.

"Here, here!" Clint downs his and Steve does the same.

"Let's just get this over with." He downs the last shot and then steals Clint's last because 'he already acts drunk.'

The next half hour passes with bad jokes and plenty of talk about the comic book. Clint is a huge nerd just like Steve. Steve really wants to be a Ravenclaw but even Natasha say he's most definitely a Hufflepuff.

Out of nowhere Clint said looking thoughtful "You remind me of the babe."

Without missing a beat Steve responded. "What babe?"

"The babe with the power." Natasha says with a smile.

"What power?" Steve and Clint say together feigning confusion.

Natasha takes a sip of beer and leans forward to whisper conspiratorially. "The power of Voodoo."

Steve and Clint look at each other and shrug with big smiles on their faces. "Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

Steve and Clint jump a little surprised when the other 4 people in the bar say in reply "Remind me of the babe!" The three fall into gales of laughter. As he wipes happy tears from his eyes, the scent of something utterly masculine and delicious filled his nose. 

The way cold air smells crisp, pine trees, and something earthy all wrapped around his lungs. It was so familiar and welcome. His mind sighed a happy 'alpha'. Steve shook his head and looked at Natasha who was looking at the door. Steve looked at the man who was walking up to them with his hands in his pockets and felt his heart speed up.

"Bucky?" Steve watched his childhood friend smile softly.

"Steve! I heard you were in town. Natasha said you were a friend of hers." Steve tried to process what was happening. His ex-best friend had just showed up out of the blue. Steve watched as Natasha and Bucky started speaking in Russian. Bucky was wearing a black suit and his hair was longer than it ever was as a kid.

 

_A memory flitted through his mind. Steve was beat to hell. He was only 13. He had found some dick head senior alpha trying to kiss a girl who didn't want him to kiss her. He had called him a 'no good, dirty rotten, pig who needs to learn to keep his hands to himself!' the senior hadn't liked that and after a chase landing him in the gym, beaten the hell out of him. Bucky had found them about a minute into it and then beat the seniors ass. He had never forgotten what Bucky had said when he decked the other alpha in the face._

_"Get your fucking hands of my Stevie!" Bucky's eyes had been red. As soon as the senior had run off, blood gushing from his broken nose Bucky hand picked him up and brought him over to the bleachers. "Doll you gotta promise me you'll stop doin this to yourself." He had looked desperate._

_Steve had looked at his hand and said quietly "I ain't deserve shit. He shouldn’t of been neckin on her if she didn't want it." Buck had run his thumb over Steve's busted lip._

_"I know Doll but you getting hurt trying to help other people isn't going to help-"_

_"That's what my mom did." He looked up to see Bucky's face soften. He took Steve's hands and rubbed his thumb over the insides of his wrists._

_"I know. Sarah is one of the strongest people I know. But you don't get to kill yourself so other people can be happy Steve. I won't watch you do that to yourself sweetheart." Steve had smiled just a little._

_"If you keep callen me Doll and sweetheart people are gonna think you're sweet on me Barnes." Bucky blushed._

_"Let'em think what they want. Cus I'm with you till the end of the line Stevie." Steve had blushed and didn't protest when Bucky walked him to class._

 

Seb got up and walked out from under the table. He barked at Steve. 'shit. I'm dissociating.' Seb barked again and Clint signed "are you ok?" Steve shook his head, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Bucky had left him without a word or a trace and now had shown up and was acting like it was nothing. At one-point Steve had thought Bucky would end up being his alpha. 'he is our alpha!' he told the voice in his head to kindly go fuck itself.

Seb started doing deep pressure therapy. He realized Natasha and Bucky were looking at him.

"You ok Doll?" Bucky's voice was full of concern and affection. That was the breaking point. Seb was smarter that most humans he knew and could tell when Steve was about to lose it. Seb jumped off him and picked up his own leash.

The sound of Steve's hand connecting with the side of Bucky's face and Steve's chair falling to the floor as he abruptly stood up sent the whole bar silent. Natasha looked shocked for once. Clint looked worried.

Steve's voice shook with a bottomless sadness he had tried to forget years ago. "You don't get to call me that. You ABANDON me for 10 years and now you walk in like nothing’s happened. Go fuck yourself James." He felt something warm and hot running down his cheeks and realized he was crying. Bucky hadn't moved and he walked past him and out of the bar, Sebastian followed behind him.

Steve caught a cab home and for not the first time was so glad that he had Seb. Seb was patient with him while he took off the service dog vest and leash. Seb then went to the fridge and brought Steve his water bottle and pills.  He took 2 Xanax with a gulp of water. When Seb insistently pushed the bottle towards him, he finished the whole thing.

 "I fuckin love you Seb." Steve whispers kissing the dogs head. The dog licked his hand as the two culled up in bed.


	2. Love Is The Sweetest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint are upset, we learn some about Bucky's past, Tony gets introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the memory bit. that was my favorite part to write, if you have spotify the song they slow dance to is this one: https://open.spotify.com/track/4W5c65vsreu9sxFRPU63IP?si=jzeEqeCDTOmOCRA6qjONzA

Bucky knew he might have deserved that. His alpha was pacing inside him. He had made Steve cry. This was not how he had wanted things to go. He had envisioned Steve hugging him and telling Bucky how much he had missed him. Steve still smelled like Warm apple pie with vanilla ice cream on a warm June day. It had taken all of his self-control not to hug Steve and bury his face in his neck.

Natasha was staring at him like he had grown to heads. What he didn't expect was when she spoke, her voice was laced with anger. "What did you do to Steve..."

Natasha was his second in command and had never questioned his judgment in all the years he'd known her. When he ran his fingers through his hair and didn't answer she asked again louder. "What did you do to Steve! I've known Steve for 5 years now and the only time I've ever seen him physically hurt someone was when they surprised him and he had a PTSD attack or when they tried to molest him. What. Did. You. Do."

Bucky growled low and deep. 'who the fuck tried to molest my omega? Is that what he has PTSD from?' He ran his fingers over the red handprint forming on his face. Steve was almost as tall as Bucky now. He had looked healthy and strong too. 'Did Steve become strong to protect himself? Did he have to because I wasn't around?' He scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I ain't do shit." Well that was a bold face lie. "We were friends growing up and when he presented my family didn't want me an Steve bonding so they moved us to DC." He didn't like the way Natasha had narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have been head of the family for 5 years now. Why didn't you go find him?" When the rest of the Barnes family mysteriously went missing and he had taken over he could have gone looking for Steve. He did go looking for Steve. He of course had found him with all the resources at his disposal but Steve had been in college and he didn't want to get him mixed up in his world.

"Didn't want him mixed up in what we do. That's how I know you didn't tell him what you do either."

Clint looks more upset than Nat. "How long have you known you are true mates?" Natasha stiffened at Clint's words. A muscle in Bucky's jaw ticked. He had never told anyone that before. Was it that obvious? He had always suspected since he first met Steve. He remembered the day he knew for sure.

 

_The two had been in Steve's kitchen. The smaller male had gotten over a bad case of pneumonia only a week ago and they were celebrating by making apple pie. Bucky was sitting on a stool with his head resting on his hands as he watched Steve cook. Spotify was shuffling through music from the 20's to 30's. He had never questioned why Steve loved the music of the 20's and 30's so much because he was happy with anything that made Steve smile._

_He loved watching Steve sway back and forth to the music as he mixed up the apples, cinnamon, and sugar. Steve looked up at him and blushed. "Buck come on. Make yourself useful an roll out the pie crust." Steve gave him one of the smiles that we're reserved just for Bucky._

_"I' busy Doll." He smiles at him._

_"Doin what ya lazy dope?" He gave him a disapproving look with one of his eyebrows raised._

_"Lookin at the sweetest thing I ever seen in my life." Bucky was of course talking about Steve. He loved making Steve blush and blush he did. The blush spread down his cheeks and neck._

_"Bucky! Stop messin around!"_

_"What? Can't I call pie fillin sweet?" And it did smell really good. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled again. "All right, all right. I'll start on the pie crust." He began rolling it out just the way Steve wanted it._

_He had just finished when the song Love Is The Sweetest Thing by Al Bowlly started playing. "Stevie come on let's Dance. Proms gonna be soon and ya got to know how to slow dance." Steve set down the bowl of filling._

_"Oh Buck, I don't know. I’m covered in flower and ya know I can't dance." Bucky just smiles and pulls him into the living room. He turns up the music and pulls Steve against him. He puts Steve's hand on his shoulder and slipped his hand on Steve's waist. Steve was blushing hard again as Bucky closed the few inches between them and began to lead them in a slow dance._

_"I can hear ya thinkin Steve. Quit it pal. I got ya." He was almost surprised when Steve lay his head on his chest._

_If Bucky hadn’t been so wholly focused on Steve, he might have missed that on a quite exhale Steve whispers "till the end of the line." He pretends not to be sad when the song ends. Steve pulls away looking reluctant._

_"Look at that. You CAN slow dance." Steve rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face._

_"Jerk."_

_"Punk" The preheat on the timer went off and Steve put the crust into the pan. He watched Steve carefully do a woven crust for the top. It was beautiful but he would expect nothing less from his favorite artist. Steve put the pie into the oven and buck watched him fan his face after setting the timer._

_"Hey Stevie you ok?" He asked getting up and walking over to were Steve was leaning against the counter. Steve mutely nodded. "How about you go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you a glass of water ok?" Steve nodded again. He didn't like the way Steve looked flushed._

_He took out a glass and filled it with cold water. Steve was prone to dizzy and fainting spells and he wanted to make sure he had enough water to drink. "Here sweetheart drink this." When Steve's eyes looked unfocused and he whimpered Bucky held the glass up to his lips. "Come on. Lemme take care of ya Doll. There ya go."_

_Steve started to drink slowly. Bucky pressed his hand to his forehead. He was burning up. "Oh, Stevie you're burning up. Maybe we over did it, doin to much all at once. I should call the hospital." Steve whined._

_"No Bucky please. Please Bucky just hold me for a little while? I don't feel good." Bucky was nodding. The pie was smelling absolutely divine. His mouth had started to water. The smell wrapped around his lungs._

_"Sure thing Stevie. Just let me check on the pie-" The sound Steve let out had him dropping the half-drunk cup of water on the floor. He couldn't have taken a step away from Steve if he had tried. He sat on the couch and pulled Steve into his lap. Steve instantly buried his face in Bucky's neck. "Stevie ya can't do that sweetheart. It-" he growled low and possessive as Steve licked over his scent gland._

_Steve was in heat, the realization washed over him like a tidal wave. The need to protect and keep safe had never felt this strong. Bucky heard the front door open and Sarah Rogers gasp. She ran into the room and observed the scene._

_"James... You need to let go of Steve now and give him to me-" Steve whimpers and Bucky growls at her. Sarah had reached into her pocket and texted someone. Bucky kissed over Steve's scent gland and Steve had purred in his arms. It was the happiest moment of his life._

_A minute later Sarah came back and she had Bucky's father and mother with them as well as a few of his father's enforcers. "Sweetheart you need to put Steve down and come home. NOW." Bucky hadn't liked it when Sarah who was an omega had been in the room with Steve but now there were 4 alphas, and he had no intention of letting any of these pricks steal his omega._

_" **Doll stand behind me**." He heard everyone gasp as Steve's eyes glowed a deep, molten gold and stand obediently while Bucky stood in front of him. Alpha commands didn't work unless two people were mated or true mates. "You'll take him away from me over my dead body." Steve whimpered at that. _

_Nobody moved for what seemed like forever. Then Sarah lunged for Steve as his father and his enforcers tried to grab him. It took all four of them to hold Bucky back and when he heard Steve scream as his mother tried to drag him away from Bucky a roar erupted from him that shook the house._

_His mother shoved a needle into Bucky's neck and the world faded to black. Buck had given his father and his enforcers a few black eyes a split lip and bruised ribs. One even had a broken nose. They kept Bucky under until they were in DC. Bucky had almost gone feral with the image of Steve baby blues turning into molten gold just for him._

 

"... 10 years. I was there when Steve presented as an omega." Natasha and Clint looked ready to slap him.  "Look I'll figure it out-"

"You had better. Because I'm not losing the kindest person we have ever met because your dumbass wasn't there for him." Usually he would put Nat in her place but Bucky agreed. If Steve was anything like he was as a kid, he was still the sweetest person in the world.

"Ok, ok I will!" Bucky sighs and sits down. "Look I'll try to talk to him tomorrow after the meeting with the Germans." Natasha nods and pulls Clint onto her lap.

Clint has his head tucked against his omegas neck. "What I don't understand is aren't omega males super rare? There are only 1000 worldwide. Why wouldn’t they want something rare in the family?" Nat and Clint look at Bucky and he figures he can give them this answer.

"Steve was sick a lot as a kid. They didn't think he would be able to have kids and they were homophobes." Natasha nods in understanding.

"I'm gonna go home and do paperwork. Stark is fixing my arm tomorrow anyways so I'll see him there." He gets up and just before he was about to walk away head Natasha say

"Make sure you don't touch him without him knowing you're there." He looked back at her.

"What happened to him?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not my story to tell."

Bucky went home pondering over what could have happened to Steve. He took off his shirt revealing his metal arm. He thought it was funny how Steve had made the Winter Soldier in his likeness and even got the arm right. His omega was too precious for this world. He vowed to make sure that no one ever hurt him again.

 

 *********

 

The morning was crawling by at an insufferable pace. Bucky had suffered through war and the desert and getting his arm blown off but somehow the wait till he saw Steve again was worse. His alpha was pent up and was craving anything that Steve would give him. Even if Steve was just going to yell at him he wanted to hear his voice.  
  
The meeting with the Germans went relatively well despite his bad mood. Mr. Pierce introduced him to one of his most promising enforcers, Brock Rumlow. He had immediately hated the guy despite him having done nothing to him. It was the way he smiled. Brock had seemed like a suck up and a bully, two things that Bucky hated. Natasha wasn't speaking to him although she was still being respectful in public.  
  
As soon as the meeting was over Bucky had his driver drop him off at Stark Tower. He showed the people at the front desk his ID card and they let him through. He started to get antsy ad he stepped into the private elevator. "JARVIS take me to Tony please."  
  
"Yes Mr. Tin man." Bucky made a face at the ceiling.  
  
"Did Tony tell you to call me that?"  
  
"Yes sir. Unfortunately, it cannot be overwritten." Bucky sighed and shook his head. The elevator dinged and Bucky stepped off into Tony’s lab. He saw Tony in a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had smudges of oil or dirt all over him.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite grumpy cyborg! How's the arm?" Tony smiled and then frowned when Bucky took off his suit jacket and shirt to reveal that his metal arm had indentation in it.  
  
"Could be better. Got shot at a few days ago. You got anything stronger than titanium?" Tony pretend not to look at Bucky's six-pack.  
  
"Actually yes. Wakanda has a new metal they found that should work. It's called vibranium." Tony pokes his arm. "If you want, I could also hook up the new one to your nervous system so you could feel touch?"  
  
Bucky wasn’t entirely sure about that idea. Would that mean he could feel the bullets? Then he thought about holding Steve's hand and being able to register it as touch. He slowly nods. "Sure. I trust you enough." He sat down. "Mind fixing this one while I'm here today though?"  
  
"Sure thing Winter..." Tony tried to hold back a smile.  
  
"Did you tell Steve about my arm or was that just dumb luck?" Tony picked up a tool.  
  
"I didn't even know you knew Steve until you just said that." Tony started getting to work fixing the bent metal. After a while in the silence Tony said "So... You gonna visit him today?"  
  
Bucky nods. "Yeah if that's ok."  
  
"Steve is one of my best workers and he's too damn modest for his own good. He's on the 30th floor. He has his own office. If he's not in his office don't sneak up on him. I only did that once and my back was out for a week. Wade must like being in pain. Just last week he tried to grab Steve's ass and Steve decked him in the face. Then Steve spent an hour apologizing for hitting him!" Tony looked up in surprise when he heard Bucky growl.  
  
"Why the fuck do people keep trying to touch him!?! Is it a regular thing for this Wade guy to try to cop a feel?" Tony blinked at him with intelligent eyes.  
  
"No... Wade doesn't have feelings for him in reality, I think. Unfortunately, he is very much in love with my son Peter." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you have some sort of claim to our dear little Stevie?"  
  
"First don't call him that. That's my thing. Second ya I do... Sort of.... I'm workin on it!" His accent always got worse when he was worked up. Tony laughs.  
  
"Well go see your boy then. Your all done. I'll start working on your new arm tonight." Tony patted his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Tony." He put his shirt back on and then his suit jacket. He got in the elevator waving at Tony before the doors closed. "JARVIS please take me to the 30th floor." He had never been on any of the office floors before and was happily surprised to see it looked like a fun place to work.  
  
The doors opened and the sound of music from the 20's and 30's greeted his ears. He smiles, relaxing as the familiar sound of Billie Holiday played softly from the speakers. There was a sign that said 'art to the left and writers to the right.' he went left and after walking down a modern looking hallway he heard someone whistle. He looked over to see a young woman with brown hair and glasses with a 'Team Stucky' shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Can I help you find where you’re going hot stuff? Damn you look exactly like Sebastian Stan!" Bucky smiles at her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he was based off me but that’s a secret." He winks conspiratorially. "So what’s your name?"  
  
"My name's Darcy. I'm an executive assistant but I only take orders from Captain Rogers." She smiles. "Who are you to see."  
  
"I'm actually looking for Steve." He watches as her eyes grow light with mischief. He isn't sure whether to be terrified or concerned.  
  
"He's in his office. First door to the right. Knock first." Darcy watches him go. Bucky walks over to the door that sure enough says Lead Artist Steven G. Rogers. He knocks gently.  
  
"Come in." His heart melts at his voice. He opens the door. Steve is sitting at a big desk with a drawing tablet in front of him. He's in the middle of sketching something. He's wearing baby blue jeans that match his eyes and a white shirt with a tie with the solar system on it. Bucky closes the door so if Steve yells at him again the sound will be muffled. He notices the dog is there again. The dog is staring at him. Bucky decides that dog is much too smart.  
  
"Steve I came to apologize." Steve's head snaps up and Bucky watches him inhale deeply. "Things didn't go the way I wanted last night. I'm sorry." Steve hasn't moved. Bucky shifts on his feet uncomfortably. "I need to tell you-"  
  
"No." Bucky flinches. "You didn't want to be a part of my life before and now that you want to, I don't want any part of you." Bucky knew that was a lie and that Steve was just hurt and angry. "Now get out of my office and don't come here again." His voice was cold and empty.  
  
"Stevie please just-"  
  
"No! Get out!"  
  
Bucky lost control. " **Listen to me! Be silent, sit there, and listen!** " The alpha command washed over Steve and he saw the Omega tense and then relax as gold overtook blue. "There's my sweetheart. After I'm done telling you what happened you never have to see me again but you deserve to know the truth."  
  
Bucky sat and ran his hand through his hair. "You’re my true mate Steve. I had no intention of ever leaving your side. When I said till the end of the line, I meant it. You're it of me Doll. I've only ever been in love with you only ever been interested in you." He saw the emotion swim in Steve's eyes. "I don't know how much of your first heat you remember but it took 4 full grown alpha men to drag me away from you. My mother ended up drugging me and they kept me drugged till we were in DC. I almost went feral. They had to homeschool me because I had a really short fuse."

  
"I when I graduated, I joined the army and spent the next 3 years in the army. Got my arm blown off, came home, took over the family business. I... I went looking for you. I found out you were at college and I came to tell you I was still yours. You seemed so happy and well-adjusted though and I didn't want to wreck your life." Steve had started crying. "Shit. I'm sorry doll. I know that's not an excuse. I ... I should have told you earlier. I hope you can forgive me and at the very least we can be friends." He sighed.  
  
The dog gets up and grabs a box of tissues. It brings them to Steve who takes them. "I'm done Stevie. If you want to tell me to get out you can." Steve sighs and wipes his tears away.  
  
"You're an idiot." Steve rolls his eyes. A small smile on his face. "My life was terrible without you in it... So, we can be friends. But if you alpha command me again Sebastian will bite your dick off. Right Seb?" The dog actually nods.  
  
"Ok. I can absolutely agree with that." He gets up. "Can I give you my phone number and a hug?" Steve nods and hands Bucky his phone. He puts him in as Bucky Barnes. Steve stands and puts the tablet down. He wraps his arms around Steve and for the first time since he was 16, he feels like he's home.  
  
"Hey jerk, Nat, Clint and I are meeting after work. You wanna come?" Steve's voice was a soft whisper in his ear.  
  
"Sure thing punk." He gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. "Don't miss me too much Doll face." He winks and Steve blushes and rolls his eyes.  
  
"I didn't miss you!" Bucky just laughs.  
  
"Yeah that’s why I have a comic book character based off of me." He left Steve spluttering and blushing. 

"JERK!!!" He hears just as he's passing Darcy's desk and bursts into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have another update by 5/9/2019


	3. A Heart's a Heavy Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works on the comic book, takes a trip to Starbucks, things don't go well, ends up where he belongs, Clint is forever a wonderful idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who left comments or kudos. I really appreciate it.

Steve was more than glad that Bucky had come to visit. Truth be told, he had gotten little to no work done that morning. His brain kept screaming at him that his alpha was back and now he could be safe. He reminded himself that alphas couldn't be trusted. Unfortunately, that thought was taking his brain to a dark place that he had tried to seal off with caution tape.   
  
Sebastian walked over wagging his tail. "So, what did you think of him?" Steve asks smiling when Seb sneezes. "Yeah me too." He pets the dogs head affectionately. "Alright bud let me finish these two pages and then we can go for a walk." Sebastian’s tail thudded softly against the desk.   
  
Steve went back to drawing. This was a flashback to when Captain America was young. It was being revealed that Captain Chris Evans was an Omega who had been forced to tell the world he was an alpha. Now that he had woken up from the ice, he was tired of telling the world a lie. It was also the issue where Chris tells the black widow, Scarlett Johansson, that he and Sebastian Stan (the Winter Soldier) were mates.   
  
So far, he was really enjoying the scenes of this issue. He and Sam often talked out ideas and the flashback for when Chris Evans knew he was in love with Sebastian was taken right from Steve's past.   
  
Steve was 13 and Bucky was 14. Steve was sick for the umpteenth time but his mother was working so the Barnes were looking after him. He had been insisting that he was ok and didn't need anything but Bucky was having none of it.   
  
"Steven Grant Rogers I'm gonna haffta tie ya to the bed if ya keep gettin up!" Steve had blushed and gotten back in bed. He was wearing pajama pants with one of Bucky's shirts. Bucky had let out an exasperated sigh and run his fingers through his short brown hair. "Stevie just lemme take care of ya." Steve had instantly felt guilty.  
  
"Sorry buck..." Steve had extended his hand and Bucky had taken it and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"It's ok sweetheart. Does your throat hurt?" Steve nodded. "I'm gonna go make ya something for that an when I come back, I'm gonna read ya a story an you're gonna take a nap." Steve didn’t argue for once and just nodded. Bucky had left him a sketch pad and pencils.   
  
Bucky had been gone about 30 minutes and Steve was just finishing his sketch of Bucky looking frustrated when he came upstairs. Steve had looked up at the cup in his hands and blinked. "Sorry it took me so long Stevie. I had to go buy lemons."  
  
He took the cup. It smelled like honey and lemon. "Buck... Did ya spend your allowance money on lemons for me?" Bucky looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Well yeah. I'd do anything for ya Stevie. I'm with ya till the end of the line." Bucky had given him one of the smiles that was reserved just for him. It was dopey and lopsided and made Steve's stomach fill with butterflies.   
  
Steve drank a sip and sighed happily. It tasted perfect. All warm and soothing just like Bucky. That's when he realized he never wanted to be separated from him. He wanted to feel warm and safe like he did right then for the rest of his life. It had taken all his self-control not to tell Bucky he loved him.   
  
Steve finished up the second page and smiles. He liked drawing the characters in flashbacks because most of them were set in the 30's. He saved his work and picked up Seb's leash. After hooking his leash to his collar, the two left the office.   
  
"Hey Darcy I'm going to Starbucks. Want anything?" She held up her own half-drunk Starbucks cup and shook her head.  
  
"I'm good Cap. Although if you get me a chocolate cake pop I won't complain." Steve smiles at her and nods. "Thanks Cap!" Darcy was a great assistant. She was quirky and fun but also worked hard and didn't complain.   
  
The elevator ride down was uneventful as was the walk through the lobby. He waved to the guards. They politely waved back as he stepped out onto the street. He took Sebastian to the park first so he could run and go to the bathroom. He was more than glad no one came to bother him. Sebastian didn't mind other dogs but preferred humans, so when dogs passed him Seb paid them no mind. When Seb was ready to go the two walked through the park and to the Starbucks.   
  
The store was packed but he reminded himself that it was ok. He was safe. "Seb, block." His service dog obediently stood behind him, blocking people from getting too close. When he finally got to the front of the line, he ordered a venti vanilla bean Frappuccino with 4 pumps of raspberry syrup and a chocolate cake pop. His order came up and he gratefully took them with a smile.   
  
As Steve was leaving, he caught sight of someone down the street that made his heart stop. This couldn't happen now. The drink and cake pop dropped to the ground. Seb looked up at him worriedly. "Seb, take me to Nat." He managed to say. He started disassociating on the way as he was led away from the person and closer to safety. 'Had he seen him? Was he coming after him again? What was he doing in New York? what if he hurt Seb?' He was hyperventilating by the time they got to the subway. He swiped his pass and they caught the train just in time.   
  
Seb started doing deep pressure therapy as he sat down, shaking badly. He tries desperately to type a text to Natasha. When he kept misspelling words because of his shaking fingers, he called her.   
  
"Hey Steve. What's up?" When he didn't answer her voice tightened with protectiveness. "Steve Hun, make a noise for me if you’re having a freezing disassociation and can't move your mouth." He grunted as the tears slid from his eyes.  
  
"Ok Steve, is Seb taking you to my place? Stay silent for no, grunt again for yes." He grunted again "Ok that's fine but just to let you know Bucky is gonna be here. We were doing work stuff. Ok?" Steve grunts again.  
  
He didn't want Bucky to see him like his. Didn't want to tell Bucky about the things that had happened to him. Didn't want his alpha to be ashamed of him. Bucky wouldn't want him if he was broken. He would hate him and leave again. Steve didn't know if he could survive Bucky leaving again.   
  
He heard talking in Russian and then the phone being moved. The deep voice that was all warmth and honey slid through his ears to wrap around his brain. "Hey Stevie it me. I need ya to take a deep breath sweetheart. Can ya do that for me?" Steve took a deep breath obediently. His body knew it could trust Bucky even if sometimes his brain disagreed.   
  
"That's it Stevie. You're doin so good Doll. Keep breathin for me." The voice over the loudspeaker said his stop was next. "You’re almost there sweetheart. It will be ok. Nothins gonna hurt ya Doll. Not ever again. I promise." Steve tried to stop his tears as the train stopped. He got off the subway, trying to stop shaking and desperately ignoring the people around him. Seb was confidently leading the way. "Stay on the phone with me Stevie."   
  
"Ok." It was all he could say and his voice shook, but it was something. He was leaving the not being able to move stage and getting to the emotionally exhausted stage. Bucky kept talking to him while he walked the last 5 blocks to her house. Before he could knock on the door it opened and Bucky let him in. He didn't say anything to Steve, just walked him up to the apartment. He was radiating tension and worry and Steve could smell it on him. It made him even more on edge.  
  
The apartment was large and well decorated. Natasha didn't have a lot of personal belongings but what she had, made it feel like home. Natasha took Seb from him and unhooked the leash. "Steve let's put on a Disney movie and we can watch them till you feel better. Ok?" Natasha was looking at him with a mix of worry and amusement. He was pretty sure the amusement was aimed at Bucky who was pacing.   
  
"For fucks sake!" Bucky froze as Steve yelled at him. "Sit down on the couch!" Bucky stiffly walked over to the couch and sat down. Steve whispers to Natasha "I saw him today... And I just... I couldn't... I'm sorry I crashed your work meeting."   
  
"You don't have to apologize Steve. It's not your fault." When Steve looked down, she repeats "Steve what happened to you was NOT your fault." Steve just nods. He walks over to the couch and sits in Bucky's lap.   
  
"Don't say a word. We are still just friends... I just need-" he exhaled tiredly tucking his face into his neck. Bucky's arms wrapped protectively around him. Steve’s body started to relax as he inhales that scent that is uniquely Bucky.   
  
"Shh you don't haffta say anything. I know." Steve knew in his heart that Bucky didn't know what had happened to him but was saying he knew that Steve just really needed his alpha whether or not he was ready to have his alpha in his life permanently.  
  
Natasha sat on the other end of the couch with Seb. She flipped on Netflix and selected Mulan. "Hun do you want me to text Darcy and tell her you're not coming back." Natasha pet Sebastian.  
  
"Yes please." He felt Bucky shift slightly and then felt the weight of a blanket being put over him. His alpha started gently massaging his scalp with his right hand as the movie started playing.   
  
By the time the move was over, Clint had come home and Steve felt better. "Glad you're here Cap. Means we can start drinking earlier." Clint smiles and Natasha slaps his arm gently. "So are we playing board games? Or more movies?"  
  
"This is where you were coming to have drinks later?" Bucky asks.   
  
"Well yeah. We don't go to bars every night." He chuckles and sits up, stretching. "Let's play Candy Land."  
  
"Oh no. You are suspiciously good at Candy Land. I've never seen you cheat but you can't win every single game." Natasha says shaking her head. "How about Monopoly?"  
  
"The last time we played you tried to stab Clint with a butter knife." Steve sighs. Bucky chuckles and Steve can feel it rumpling through his chest.   
  
"How about charades?" Bucky asks. Everyone agrees and decide that the losing team has to pay for the pizza. Steve and Clint are team Kickass and Nat and Bucky are team True American.   
  
*******  
  
It was the last card. If Steve got this one right, team Kickass won. Clint mimed a movie, and three words. He started acting like he was howling then pretended to put on a hat, look at himself in the mirror and then be disappointed.   
  
"HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!" Steve shouted. Clint cheers.   
  
"No fuckin way! You got that from that??? How????" Bucky looked at him like he had two heads.   
  
"The better question, my friend, is how could you not get that!" Clint said as Steve hugged him.   
  
Steve loved this game. It was so much fun and he and Clint always made a good team. Steve pointed at Bucky. "Here's another curse. May all your bacon burn." Clint starts dying laughing.   
  
Natasha got up in one fluid motion and grabbed Clint's face. With hooded eyes she says "You who swallowed a fallen star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me." Clint blushes and kisses her.   
  
Bucky hasn't said anything and suddenly stands up and grabs his own hair and pulls. "Sophie! You sabotaged me! Look what you've done to my hair! look! Look!"  
  
Steve is laughing so hard at this point there are tears coming out of his eyes. "What a pretty color!" Bucky picks him up and spins him. When he sets him down there both breathing hard from laughing. Steve looks up at him and puts his hand over Bucky's heart. "A heart's a heavy burden" there's a moment where you could cut the sexual tension with a knife but then Natasha pics up her phone and dialed the pizza place.   
  
Steve pulls away blushing hard. He refused to look at Clint who is smirking and waggling his eyebrows. "Hi we would like two large and one medium pizza. One large with extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and meatball. The other large with just cheese. The medium is going to be a Hawaiian pizza with anchovies, onions, and olives. Thank you." She hangs up.   
  
"That is utterly disgusting." Bucky is making a face.   
  
Steve and Natasha shrug and at the same time say "that's just Clint." Bucky smiles and reaches into his pocket. Steve watches him pull out a money clip with at least a thousand dollars in it.   
  
".... Bucky what was it you said you do again?" He watched Bucky tense and look at Natasha who had subtly tensed too. If you didn't know Natasha nothing would have changed, but the slight straightening of her spine and her shoulders was enough for him to tell.  
  
"... I'm in management." He could tell that wasn't a full lie. Bucky took out a fifty and gave it to Nat to pay for the pizza.   
  
"It's 34 dollars Barnes." Nat says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Use the rest as a tip." Natasha just smiles and rolls her eyes again.  
  
"If ya keep rolling your eyes they are gonna get stuck that way pal." Steve watched Bucky like he was code he was trying to decipher. "Steve... You ok?"  
  
Seb walked up to Bucky and barked. ".... Mmhm... You're not telling me something that is important but that's ok. I can wait. I am well aware that Natasha is into some shady business and as her boss you are too. I can wait till you’re ready. I'm not ready to tell you stuff either. I’ll tell you what I told Nat, it doesn't matter to me what your job is. It matters to me that you're safe." Bucky nods and relaxes.   
  
"Enough of this mushy nonsense! let's watch Howl's moving castle while we wait. Did you know Christian Bale, the guy who plays Batman voiced Howl?" Clint says climbing on the couch. Seb jumps up next to him and starts licking his face. "Already trying to suck up so I'll give you pizza huh?"   
  
Steve smiles and walks over to the couch sitting next to Natasha. He can feel Bucky watching him. Bucky joins him a moment later. He takes off a skin colored glove off his left hand. Steve hadn't even realized the hand or arm wasn't flesh. He silently sat next to Steve. The movie started and they settled into silence. Without looking at Bucky, Steve took his left hand in his right and threaded their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and had a great day. I will hopefully be posting again by 5/12/19.


	4. White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence in this chapter
> 
> In this chapter we see more of what Bucky does for his job. Natasha and Bucky have a heart to heart. Steve and Bucky text. Bucky saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, got sick. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bucky owned Natashas apartment building. He was infinitely glad he had enough time before Steve had gotten to Natasha apartment to clean the blood off his metal hand. It would have been bad if Steve had seen or smelled it.   
  
When Steve had gone home late that night, he and Natasha had gone back into the basement. He looked at the pathetic alpha strapped to the chair and smiled. The alpha was a pimp working in Bucky's territory. The alphas face was swollen and bruised. Blood caked the front if his clothes and mouth.   
  
"Oh Jim, Jim, Jim." Bucky shook his head smiling. "Have we learned our lesson not to recruit minors and actually give your employees a living wage? Are you going to protect them instead of beating them?"   
  
Jim shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Barnes sir! It won't happen again!" When Jim spoke his busted lip opened back up. Bucky knew Nat was standing by. Jim inhaled deeply. "Do you have an Omega male? We could make a fortune with him..." Jim realized very very quickly that he had made a huge mistake.   
  
Bucky's eyes turned a burning red as he lifted the alpha and the chair into the air with his metal hand by his throat. He brought their faces close together as he snarled "You will never speak of him again. If you tell anyone about him, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." He emphasized the threat by snapping his teeth together.  
  
"Sorry White Wolf! Please don't kill me!" He begs. Bucky really wanted to snap his neck. He didn't truly deserve to live but... He could just hear Stevie saying that everyone deserves a second chance. He sets him down. "Thank you sir. You won't regret this."   
  
Bucky says nothing and strolls out of the room. He was done with this conversation. He walked upstairs. Clint was sitting on the couch and looked up at him when he came in.   
  
"What's our next move boss man?" Clint looked at him with interested eyes.   
  
"I need you to get as much Intel as you can on the Germans. I don't trust them. New York is my city and I'm not letting them move in on it." Clint nods. Bucky could tell when he was being studied.   
  
"Are you sure this isn't because of Ru-" a pencil embedded itself in the wall next to Clint's ear. Natasha stood in the doorway with a look that screamed 'shut your fucking mouth dumbass!' "Nevermind."  
  
Bucky crossed his arms. "Finish the sentence. Because of what?" Clint was shaking his head shrinking away from both Nat and Bucky.   
  
"N-nothin just a dumb idea. You know me. I'm glad it's not because they took that ramen place on third. Anyways. I'm gonna go to bed now." Clint slunk into his bedroom. Natasha just crossed her arms when Bucky turned to her.   
  
"He wasn't planning on saying that.... Is this about Steve?" He watches her for any hints she would give him. Natasha shook her head.   
  
"We aren't saying anything. I respect you James but I respect Steve too. I won't let anything happen before he's ready." Bucky felt like he was losing his mind. 'The fuck was that supposed to mean!?!'  
  
He scrubs a hand over his face. "Look... If Steve is in danger I need to know." Natasha held up a hand.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge Steve is in no more danger than he has been in for the past 8 years." Bucky wanted to punch something. 'WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR 10 YEARS NOT 8!!!.... unless something threatened him after I left...' "I can practically hear you thinking so I will tell you this.... Alphas have hurt Steve." She let that sink in and added for context. "Even after Steve and I had been friends for three years he couldn't be alone with Clint and wouldn't let Clint touch him. In the past two years he has been able to force himself to trust Clint enough to be alone with him. If Clint raises his voice at anything or pretends to hit me even if only for a second, Steve flinches and starts to disassociate."  
  
Natasha continues "I can see you getting upset but there is nothing you can do. Steve needs time to be ok with you again. You need to be patient." Bucky stiffly nodded. He would find out who had hurt his Stevie and he would give them a slow and agonizing death. He couldn't imagine hurting Steve. Why anyone would do that was beyond him.   
  
"Ok... When he tells me though, we are going to track them down and kill them."  
  
"Bucky I have literally been waiting years for that." He wonders why she had never done it herself. She was more than capable. He sighs and she gives him a rare hug. "Steve will be alright. Just give him space. He will come to you when he's ready." Bucky couldn't wait for that day but he would wait for Steve.   
  
Bucky excused himself and went home. His brain was so full of questions and promises he had to make. He was one of the richest men in the world. If he couldn't protect the one person he loved what use was he? His penthouse felt cold and empty without Steve's smile to light up the place. He took a quick shower before climbing into bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep his phone buzzed.   
  
**Unknown number:** Hey buck it's me. I just wanted to say thanks for not making it a big deal that i needed you. Thank you for not forcing me into anything either... You're still a great guy.  
  
 **Me:** Thanks Doll. I try my best. You mean the world to me and I'm here for you whenever you need me.   
  
**Stevie:** Thanks again Buck. Sleep well.   
  
**Me:** Sleep well Stevie.

 

  
  
********

 

  
The didn't see each other for the next few days but they texted a lot.

  
  
_**On wednesday:**_   
  
**Me:** hey Stevie I read your comic! It's fantastic! I bought all 21 issues and binged read them last night. I love the plot twist that Chris is an Omega.  
  
 **Stevie:** on pain of death you are not allowed to tell anyone but... I may have based the two of them on us... Just a little.   
  
**Me:** I noticed Doll. Somehow you guessed exactly what I'd look like now. Not only that but you got the arm right.  
  
 **Stevie:** I wish I hadn't gotten that part right. Hydra didn't torture you did they? I'd have to get a shield made and go kick some Nazi ass if that were the case.  
  
 **Me:** lol no sweetheart. It was a landmine. Don't worry I don't know many Nazis.  
  
 **Stevie:** many?!?  
  
 **Me:** yeah. But they are deep in the closet.   
  
**Stevie:** mmhmmm James Buchanan Barnes if I find out your secretly a Nazi I'm gonna kick your ass.  
  
 **Me:** you don't gotta full name me Stevie, I'll kick my own ass if Im a Nazi  
  
 **Me:** I got you to smile didn't I   
  
 **Stevie:** jerk :)  
  
 **Me:** punk ;)

  
  
_**On Thursday:**_   
  
**Stevie:** Hey my friend Sam says he wants to hang out with you sometime.  
  


Bucky knew Sam. Sam was an actual writer but he was also a spy that Bucky had hired to watch over Steve about two years ago. The two had met in the military and had stayed friends.  
  


**Me:** Who? Sam Wilson? I don't think he knows me by Bucky but I know him. Met him when I served.   
  
**Stevie:** Oh really!?! That's awesome! All of my friends either know you or tolerate your existence!  
  
 **Me:** Which one of your lousy friends tolerates my existence?!?  
  
 **Stevie:** natasha ^_^  
  
 **Stevie:** I'm just messin.  
  
 **Me:** Punk!  
  
 **Stevie:** ya ya you big jerk. We all know I'm your punk.  
  
 **Me:** have a good night Stevie  
  
  
_**On Friday:**_  
  
**Stevie:** Hey Buck, wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe we could go see the new Spiderman movie? It's just a suggestion you can say no.  
  
 **Me:** yes. I'd love you  
  
 **Me:** too*  
  
 **Me:** fucking autocorrect  
  
 **Stevie:** lmfao! I'd love you too jerk  
  
 **Me:** shuddup! I'm doing my best here pall!  
  
 **Stevie:** even your typing gets and accent when your worked up XD  
  
 **Me:** shuddup, ya know it all! God I missed your snarky ass.  
  
 **Stevie:** I'm pretty sure my ass isn't snarky, it's round....   
  
**Me:** .........  
  
 **Me:** ..... Why do you do this to me Stevie? Now I'm at a business meeting at half mast.   
  
**Stevie:** serves you right for being on your phone during a business meeting.  
  
 **Me:** not fair!  
  
 **Stevie:** see you tomorrow at 4 for the movie ok?  
  
 **Me:** wouldn't miss it for the world Doll.

  
  
*******

  
  
Saturday was the day he got a text that sent his blood running cold. He was in the middle of a lunch meeting with Sam, Nat, Clint, and Erik. It was around 2 p.m.  
  
 **Stevie:** someone is breaking into my apartment.   
  
**Me:** WHAT WHO  
  
 **Stevie:** I don't know but there are three alphas here by the smell of them. I'm hiding in the closet but they are looking for me.   
  
**Me:** I'm on my way. don't move

  
  
"Steve's house is getting broken into." Without another word Bucky, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Erik all hopped into two black sedans. Clint drove like a mad man and Natasha pulled out weapons for Clint and her from under the seat in the back.   
  
Bucky could no long see in color. Everything was just shades of red. Steve could be hurt. He checked his phone. No more texts from Steve. Bucky tore off the sleeve to his metal arm. He knew Natasha would have his back but that these kills were his.   
  
They pulled up to the apartment building. There was a black van across the street. Erik and Sam went to clear the perimeter and clear the van, while Bucky Nat, and Clint went upstairs. Bucky took one of the guns from Natasha as she extended it to him. "He's on the second floor. 2B." Natasha said quietly.   
  
There where more than three. There were five. Two outside who were killed easily when Bucky put a bullet between there eyes. That got their attention. The next guy he saw pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him. The bullets pinged off his arm as he charged the man and kneed him in the stomach before shooting him twice in the chest.   
  
Next someone came of of the living room. Bucky took the knife out of his sleeve and after blocking three punches slit the guys throat in a spray of blood. The fourth guy was in Steve's bedroom. "This must be where the bosses omega is." He heard the guy say as he reached for the sliding doors of the closet. Bucky's metal hand grabbed his throat while his flesh hand stabbed him in the ribs twisting the blade.  
  
He tossed the attackers limp body out of the way and opened the door. "Stevie it's me." The service dog blinked at him but didn't move from where it stood over Steve, who had tucked himself back in a corner. "Sugar I'm gonna pick ya up now ok?"  
  
The dog didn't protest when Steve shifted and held a hand out to Bucky. Bucky picked him up and tucked Steve's head I to his neck. "I got ya. I promised no one would hurt ya again and I meant it." Steve was limp and didn't say anything. He watched curiously as the service dog pulled it's vest, leash, and a small backpack over to Natasha who picked them up.   
  
"The perimeter is clear." Nat says she takes the up her position behind him and follows him with the dog. He walks downstairs and gets in the car with Clint following him. "Take him to Bucky's house." He didn't like how still Steve was. He would find out what had happened no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who is reading this. i really appreciate all the love and support ive been getting.


	5. Fucking Germans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. i really appreciate all the comments and feedback they keep me going.

The car ride back was all in silence. No one made a sound. Not even Bucky who was still running his hand up and down Stevens back, thoroughly scent marking him. Natasha kept looking back at them as Clint drove. She had an expression that Steve could only describe as mournful. He wanted to tell her not to worry about him but he didn't feel like talking.  
  
Steve was mentally exhausted. He had been having a gnawing anxiety since he had seen his ex. It had been a really bad 24 hours. Well that wasn't totally true. Last night had been nice. He had been able to forget about his problems and just relax. Now he didn't have a home to go back to. He couldn't, not when _he_  knew where he lived.  
  
Steven had listened to the gunshots from inside the closet. He heard a male voice on the other side of the closet doors say "This must be where the bosses omega is." Fear had radiated through him. And then there was a whirring noise and the sound of so one choking and gasping. He was eternally grateful for Bucky showing up right when he did. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had been taken.   
  
The car slowed to a stop and Bucky carried Steve inside. This was the first time Steve had actually gotten a good look at Bucky's arm. It was beautiful. The red star on the shoulder of the arm was a deep blood red color. He admired it as Bucky walked through the doors. This was such a fancy building. What the hell /did/ Bucky do? Natasha, Clint, and Bucky had all used guns or had at least been there with them. So what were they? CIA? SHIELD? Honestly Steve could see Natasha working for them but Bucky? No way. He had always been terrible at following rules or orders.   
  
They got into an elevator guarded by two men. Natasha, Seb, and Clint came with them. When they got to the penthouse Steve was brought over to a large leather chair and set down. Bucky knelt down in front of him and reached up to stroke his face. "Hey Stevie can you please tell me who those people were?"   
  
"........." Steve shook his head. "I don't know them specifically. I'm... Sorry that you had to come get me. But thank you. All of you." He looked at the other two who had taken seats on the couch.   
  
"But you know why they were there?" Bucky pressed. Steven gave a shaky nod. "But you're not ready to talk about it with me yet." Steve looked down, ashamed. "When do you think you will be able to tell me hun? I need to protect you and I can't do that if I don't know what I'm up against."  
  
In the softest Steven's biggest fear slid from his lips. "If I tell you, you won't like me anymore..." He didn't look at Bucky. He was sure that Bucky would turn him away or hate him.   
  
"Sweetheart no. Nothing you could say would make me not like you Stevie... I love you. I have since we were kids and something that happened in the past couldn't change that." He brushed his finger over Stevens cheek. Steve managed to smile at him softly. Sebastian took this moment to lick Bucky's face and then sit next to Natasha on the couch. "You don't have to tell me a name but can you tell me the basics? Like when and how things ended up like this?"   
  
Steven slowly nodded at him. "Ok... Well when I was 18 and I went to college I met this guy. He ended up being an abusive asshole. He stalked me for a while but I... I lost him when I came back home... He's in the city now for some reason and he wants me back..." He watched as Bucky fought back a growl. He watched as guilt and anger warred on his best friends face.   
  
"I should have been there. I could have prevented it. Hell I would have claimed you that night in the kitchen. None of this would have happened!" Steven ran his fingers through James hair and made him look him in the eyes.   
  
"You couldn't have prevented my mom from dying the summer I turned 18. You were forced to stay away Buck that's not your fault. It was my fault for staying. You remember my dad? It's not like I didn't know what abuse was. It's not like I didn't know the signs of an abuser and I should have seen them sooner." Steve honestly believed that. Bucky looked horrified.   
  
"Sarah's dead? Shit Steve... I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral. I'm sorry I wasn't around-" Steven coved Bucky's mouth.   
  
"Stop apologizing for things that you couldn't control! Like you said by the time you were able to come looking for me I was already in college and had already met Brock." That was the fist time he had said his abusers name in a long time. He watched as Bucky went from guilty to stone statue still. Steve blinked at him confused. He looked at Natasha who raised her eyebrows. "Buck you ok?"   
  
"Did you say Brock?" The air started filling this angry alpha pheromones. "This wouldn't happen to be Brock fucking Rumlow would it?" Steven paled. 'Oh my gods Bucky knew him?!? How did he know him??? Were they friends?!?' Steven began trying to suck air into lungs that weren't working. Seb barked and pushed Bucky out of the way to curl up in Stevens lap. The deep pressure therapy was working.  
  
"Yeah it's that one." Natasha confirmed knowing Steven was in no state.   
  
"Fucking Germans." Clint added. Steve didn't understand what being German had to do with it. Although it did just occur to him that the lackies that Rumlow was always hanging out with always carried guns and spoken German. Come to think of it Natasha and Clint always carry guns and were always speaking Russian.  
  
Bucky had not moved or said a word. He was just staring at Steve with this blank look in his eyes as protective angry pheromones filled the air.  
  
Finally getting his breathing under control, Steve come to the realization and says out loud "You guys are in the mob. Aren't you?" Natasha smiles and winks at him. "Well shit buck... Don't kill him... He's not worth it."   
  
"LIKE HELL HE'S NOT!!!!" Bucky was on his feet and yelling at him which made him cringe and Bucky feel immediately guilty. "Shit Steve I'm sorry Doll. I didn't mean that. Fuck that's the kind of shit abusers say. Stevie you gotta know id never hurt you. I couldn't if I tried. You're my true mate and I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch but not right now ok? I've killed men for far less." Bucky seemed chaotic and panicked but Steve knew what he was saying was true.  
  
"I know Buck. I really just want to move on with my life... My life with you." Well that made Bucky's expression turn all soft and sappy. Seb jumped off so that Bucky could scoop him up and cradle him in his lap. A contented rumble maleing his chest vibrate. "I see you like that idea, big boy." Steve smiles softly tucking his face against Bucky's scent glands.   
  
"Mmm yes I do Dollface." The angry pheromones have been replaced with happy content alpha ones that make his inner omega settle. He can tell Natasha feels better too because her hand is off of her gun. "Hey how about you move in here? It's safe here. There's state of the art security plus the Germans would never try to come here. They most likely don't even know where you went. I intend to keep it that way. If you want your own room you can have it. There is even a... Heat room for you know... That."   
  
"Ok Buck I'll stay. but you need to make sure we have supplies for cooking and for Seb. I can guess that your fridge is currently filled with takeout containers of food you will never finish." He looked up at Bucky's face to find his Alpha had the good graces to blush. "That's what I thought." Nat and Clint try to hide their laughter behind their hands.  
  
"I can do that if you promise to bake gingerbread cookies again." Bucky whispered in his ear. Steven blushed bright pink. Maybe things would look up for a while. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try and have the next one up by next weekend. don't worry the next few chapters will be wonderful fluff. then a heat. then fluff and then more drama before a happy ending? or will it be? MWAHAHAHAHAH


	6. SHIT!!! THE BACON!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life as usual has been king my butt. i am going to try to keep posting as often as i can.

Steven had fallen asleep tucked against Bucky's chest. The alpha was more than happy not to disturb him. He gently ran his fingers through his sun kissed hair. The sun would set soon. His omega must have been exhausted.   
  
"So, what are gonna do about Rumlow?" Natasha asked. Bucky had always loved that she and Clint cared nothing about the molds alphas and omegas were supposed to fit. Clint was leaning against her and she was massaging his scalp. Clint was more emotionally sensitive than she was. Natasha was all hard angles and steel.   
  
Bucky wasn't entirely sure how to answer. "For now, we wait. Have Sam and Erik destroy any evidence that would point back to us. Let's just hope they haven't found any already." He looked down on Steve's easily rising and falling chest and remembered those too many times when he could hear his chest rattle like a cage. "I know Sam has a lot of writing to do for the comic, but this takes precedence. Also have him bring Steve's work stuff here. I'll call Tony and explain."   
  
While Tony wasn't directly affiliated with the Russian Mafia, Tony had met Bucky when He was designing for the military. Most people couldn't stand Tony for more than 10 maybe 15 minutes but Bucky had never had a problem with that. Because of that Tony considered him a close friend after years of designing for and getting to know each other. Tony had always known what and who he was and wasn't afraid of anything the mafia could throw at him. Bucky liked him because he was a genius. Tony was smarter than most people he knew and when he said he was going to do something he always found a way to do it. He rarely asked for any pay considering that he was as rich as Bucky. He occasionally asked for Intel that the government didn't have or couldn't get him. He only ever asked for a hit on someone twice. he had taken care of it personally and it was never traced back to Tony or himself.   
  
"The doctor isn't going to like all this." Clint says softly.   
  
"Tony already knows. Banner will have to get over it. His mate works with us all the time. I'm pretty sure Tony tells him everything anyhow." Bucky considers.  
  
Natasha pipes up. "Banner has a soft spot for Steve. Steve was in his class in college and Bruce convinced Tony to let him have a job in Stark tower. Then of course Tony wanted to adopt him." Natasha smiles softly. "I think if anything Banner will be glad he's going to be here."   
  
"We should have another game night in a few days." Clint mumbles into Natasha’s neck. Bucky and Nat nod their agreement. Clint looks sleepy.   
  
"Clint, Nat, go home. You've been up since 3 am and need the rest. I'll talk with you tomorrow." Bucky watches as Natasha picks her alpha up and carries him to the elevator.   
  
"Sleep well boss." Nat smiles as the doors closed.   
  
Bucky looked at Sebastian for the first time in a while. The dog was looking into his eyes as if he could read his soul. Sometimes he wondered if he was some sort of alien who had the intelligence of a human but was stuck in an animal form. He picked Steve up and started walking to his room. The dog followed behind carefully taking note of everything in its surrounding.  
  
His suspicion about the crazy intelligent dog only grew when Sebastian seemed to be going to the places and looking directly into the cameras that were hidden all around his apartment. Granted no one had access to those cameras except him but still. What kind of a crazy dog knew how to locate security cameras? He shook his head.  
  
Finally getting to his room, he went inside and laid Steve on the soft bed. Bucky considered taking off Steve's clothing which didn't really seem like a big deal to him since he had seen Steve naked before but he didn't want Steve to feel uncomfortable. He just took off the omega shoes and socks and tucked him under the covers. When he went to let go and move away so he could go work in his office Steven whimpered.  
  
Bucky rumbled soothingly. "Shh it'll be ok I'm just going to my office." He tried to move away again but he wouldn't let go. Sebastian jumped on the bed and gave him a look. Being judged by a dog was something that Bucky never thought he would ever have to deal with and yet here he was. He sighed softly and took off his jacket. "Ok Stevie I'm gonna need my clothes so I can take them off and change." Steve let go and Bucky quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.   
  
He crawled into bed and gently pulled his omega against his chest. The way Stevens breathing Even out and his face relaxed, made the knot inside Bucky's chest unravel. He buried his face in his beautiful golden strands and breathed deeply. Sebastian lay down at the foot of the bed watching them. Bucky smiles at the dog before closing his eyes. For the first time in ten years he slept peacefully.

  
  
*********

  
  
The next morning Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon and blueberry pancakes. He blinked open his eyes to find the bed empty and cold. The clock said 6 am. He groaned. "Damn it Steve."   
  
He rolled out of bed and found that there where a pile of Stevens clothes on the floor. 'If he isn't wearing those what is he wearing?' Bucky opened the door and padded grumpily down the hallway. The soft sound of Billie Holiday drifted to him as he made it to the kitchen. He stood in silent awe.  
  
Steve was expertly flipping blueberry pancakes made from scratch onto a plate that was already stacked high. His soft voice carried around the kitchen as he sang “I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm”. Bucky's mouth filling with saliva had nothing to do with the smell of bacon and everything to do with the way Steve was only wearing boxers and one of Bucky's button-down shirts. The shirt fell to just above mid-thigh and the boxers weren't visible.   
  
Steve must have noticed the arousal in his scent because he suddenly turned around blushing. The early morning streaks of dawn kissed his hair and cheeks. "Bucky!" He said breathlessly. "I... I was going to surprise you." Bucky swallowed hard and didn't miss the way Steve's eyes tracked the movement. "Are... Are you hungry?"   
  
The alpha inside Bucky rumbled his agreement. They were hungry, hungry for their mate. "Mmm darlin I am absolutely starved." He growled the last word and watched Steven shiver. He could smell Stevens arousal now. He stalked towards him, slow and purposeful. Gold shimmers over his omegas baby blue eyes and he doesn't try to hold back the possessive growl that rumbles out of him.   
  
"B-Buck? Slow? Please?" Steven whispers when he's right in front of him. "I need slow." Bucky nuzzles his jawline affectionately.  
  
"Whatever you need Doll." He slipped his hands around the younger man's waist and kissed him gently. Slow and sweet. He continued kissing him slowly, taking his time and exploring his mouth. Steve tasted like pure honey and rich chocolate. "You are so damn perfect if I didn't know any better, I would think they made you in a lab."   
  
A rather breathless Steve puts his hands on his chest and pushes. "Do you smell that?"  
  
Bucky chuckles "yeah doll I can smell that."   
  
Steve blushes and pushes at his arm. "No you dolt! I mean- SHIT!!! THE BACON!!!" Steve scrambled away to the pan of slightly over cooked bacon. Bucky laughed and took the plates over to the large couch. He clicked the button to make the tv come out of the ceiling.   
  
"Stevie what do you want to watch?" Bucky flipped through the channels. Steve came over with one mug of hot chocolate and one mug of coffee.   
  
"Maybe... Friends?" His voice was so timid Bucky looked up at him. Steve looked like he wasn't sure where to go. Bucky gave him a soft smile.   
  
"Here," he patted the couch "how about you sit next to me and I'll serve you food. Is that ok?" Steven nods. He plops down and puts Bucky's mug on the coffee table. Sebastian is curled up happily in Bucky's leather chair.  
  
The rest of the morning is spent eating all the bacon and blueberry pancakes they can while watching friends. At some point the two of them started to cuddle. Steve's head resting on Bucky's shoulder with Sebastian curled between them. Bucky rarely took a day off but He was glad that this was how he spent that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a nice comment or friendly constructive criticism.


End file.
